


【昊磊】菊儿胡同夜游记

by Adenosineeeeeee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 昊磊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenosineeeeeee/pseuds/Adenosineeeeeee
Summary: 现实向，一发完。源自二人16年被撞见一起在菊儿胡同吃新疆菜的爆料。
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊, 昊磊
Kudos: 13





	【昊磊】菊儿胡同夜游记

“如果鼓楼爱情像是早市巷子里的蔬菜，那它一定在菊儿胡同里。”

/

吴磊在中戏门口玩手机，忽然感到脖子这儿传来一阵凉意。

“嘶！”他一抬头，发现刘昊然正坏笑着，双手环在他脖子上。

“看手机看那么入神小心眼睛坏掉！”刘昊然警告他。

“我视力好得很。”吴磊不屑一顾，倒是对刘昊然不大放心，“你怎么手这么冰？”

“没事，刚才空调房里出来。”刘昊然大包大揽地搂过吴磊的肩膀，“走，哥带你吃新疆菜去！”

沿着南锣鼓巷一直走，走到小菊儿胡同，然后再走出去到大路旁再左转，就到了新疆风味餐厅。

“就是这家？”吴磊看看那个塑料招牌，“好没特色的名字。”他小声吐槽。

“哈哈，但味道还不错。”刘昊然推开玻璃门，“我吃过一次，他们的大盘鸡挺好的。”

他们选了一个角落的位置。老板娘过来帮他们擦桌子，顺便把菜单给他们。

“你点吧。”吴磊把菜单推向对面。

“好。”刘昊然也没有推辞，“想吃点什么？”

“嗯，随便？”吴磊拆开旁边的湿巾纸擦手，“我没怎么吃过新疆菜。”

“你怎么和我们班那些女生似的，问什么都，‘随便～’！”刘昊然调侃地望了一眼吴磊。

“切，”吴磊漫不经心地把擦完的湿巾放到一边，“大学生真好啊，想出来吃就出来吃想和谁吃就和谁吃。”

“班上总会一起聚餐嘛。”刘昊然不动声色地答道。他忽然感到有些好笑，这是什么闪着刀光剑影的对话？他们明明什么都没有啊？

这叫什么，莫须有的甜蜜烦恼。

刘昊然点了大盘鸡，烤鱼，烤羊排还有油糕。饮料点的是新疆的奶茶。

“新疆奶茶是咸的，你喝吗？”他从菜单里抬头。  
“酥油茶？”吴磊想了想，“等等那好像是西藏的。”  
“不知道，上面写奶茶。我喝过，是咸的但还挺香的。”  
“可以啊，我都喜欢。”吴磊撑着脑袋看刘昊然。

刘昊然点点头，然后叫来老板娘把下单了。

“今天人好像不多？”吴磊问。

“你们来得晚呀！”老板娘笑着指指墙上的钟，“快九点了，小伙子。”

“哦，麻烦了。”吴磊忽然有点不好意思。刘昊然在对面不知偷笑个什么劲儿，吴磊在桌下轻轻踢他一脚：“你笑什么？”

刘昊然摆摆手不笑了，手撑着下巴看吴磊：“你姐姐这次不陪你来？”

“我跟她说给我点私人空间。而且她知道我是和你出来。”吴磊眼睛滴溜溜地转了一圈，“我特意叫我妈给我微信里转了点钱，这次不用你请。”

“哇，转够了吗？不会又只有六十块吧？”刘昊然调侃，“阿姨知道现在通货膨胀多厉害吗？”

吴磊又踹了刘昊然一脚：“不许说我妈坏话！”然后咯咯地笑起来，弄得刘昊然也跟着笑了。

后来刘昊然停下，正色道：“但我说真的，你也快成年了，应该有点经济自主权了。我像你这么大的时候……”

“大叔，您贵庚？”

刘昊然笑着摇摇头，刚想再说些什么，老板娘正好把奶茶端了上来。奶褐色的饮料装在瘦长的被子里，形状像是广州的小蛮腰。奶茶冒着热气，吴磊连忙端过来抿了一小口。

“真的是咸的诶，”吴磊抬头，双眼亮晶晶地望向刘昊然，“好香。”上唇沾了一圈奶褐色的茶渍。

刘昊然发觉后笑了，用手指在自己嘴边比划一圈示意吴磊擦擦。吴磊伸出舌头舔了舔。

“嘴角还有。”刘昊然拿起桌上的纸巾要递给吴磊，而吴磊直接把脸凑了过去。这导致刘昊然的手和吴磊的脸同时停顿在半空中，俩人一起愣住。

吴磊比较先反应过来，缩回脖子伸手抓过那张纸巾抹了一把嘴。

自作多情，太自作多情了！吴磊一边猛地擦着嘴巴一边尴尬地想着，他不知道除了嘴巴被自己擦红了以后，其实耳朵早就红了一圈。

刘昊然在沉默的空气中收回递纸的手。看着吴磊在对面一副要把嘴皮子擦破的架势，忽然不知道是吴磊更傻还是刚才的自己更傻。

过分谨慎反而容易错失良机。刘昊然懊恼地想。

好在一盘烤鱼的到来打破了尴尬。热气腾腾的烤鱼上撒了青椒和红椒，为这道菜添了一些色彩。一上来刘昊然就夹了一块到嘴里，大呼好烫！但还是吞了下去。吴磊把鱼放进盘子里，拿筷子把刺一根一根挑出来。

“下个月金鹰你去的对吧？”吴磊用筷子把挑出来的刺排到盘子边缘上。

“嗯。”刘昊然一口滚烫的鱼，说话含糊不清的，“还有谁来着，欧豪？”  
“诶你不是在外地拍戏吗？赶得过去？”

“当然啦，这可是金鹰。”吴磊理所当然。

“我是说，”刘昊然咽下嘴里的鱼，“你那电影还没拍完？”

“还有三个月吧。”吴磊终于挑完所有刺把鱼放进嘴里，“哎不容易啊，好难得从山里出来一趟。”

“诶刘昊然，”他忽然问，“你说，七个亿是个什么概念啊？”

刘昊然停止咀嚼的嘴巴，艰难地思考了一会儿。最后一脸一言难尽地道：“额，唐探票房？”  
“我不知道啊。”  
“等等，你这个电影……”

“是。”吴磊点点头。

“大制作啊。”刘昊然惊讶地说。

“所以我最近好烦啊，”吴磊撑着头，“我每天晚上想角色想得都失眠了。你说我要是演不好怎么办？”

“不会的，你表现肯定很好。”

“你怎么知道？”吴磊一定要问个所以然。

“你当时不也还没看唐探就这么跟我说了吗。”刘昊然煞有介事地拍拍他肩膀，“到时候我给你包场。”

“嘿嘿，”吴磊终于笑了。他又盯着天花板发了一会儿呆，“哎，不过也要好久以后才会上映。”  
“怀疑你到时候就忘了这回事。”

“怎么可能。”刘昊然一撇嘴，“大概啥时候上啊，有了解吗？”

“嗯，现在说好像是18年暑假……天哪那时候我都成年了。”吴磊若有所思。  
“我都考上大学了吧。”

“是啊，该上大学了……18年。”刘昊然往后一仰望着天花板，不知道在想什么，嘴角带着笑，被吴磊发现了。

“你笑什么？”

“嗯……我在想你到时候来中戏我会不会监考。”

“监考好玩吗？”吴磊的关注点比较清奇。

“一般。就站那儿指路。还冷。”

“噢，那就算了。”

“什么算了？”

“我说监考就算了，那么无聊。”

“我还以为你说考中戏就算了。”刘昊然又低头吸了一口饮料，“到时候你告诉我你哪天考，我肯定去当考务，让本考神给你一点欧气。”

“真够得瑟。”吴磊忍不住怼他。

“我们中戏很好的。”刘昊然把饮料吸得直溜直溜，好像不这么吸就无法显示出奶茶有多好喝，“你瞧我这羽绒服质量多好，就是中戏的。”

吴磊要笑死了。刘昊然看对方笑得这么开心，也一咧嘴露出了小虎牙。他有时觉得吴磊真的很好哄，像个小孩一样什么都能逗笑。后面又想，也许是对方在哄自己，不管说多冷多烂的笑话都配合着前仰后合。

“说真的。”他望住吴磊的双眼，那儿弯成了一对月牙，刘昊然心里忽然感觉有些空，连带着声音都空旷了起来。

“说真的，来中戏吧。”

这句话一出，对方从食物里抬头看他，眼中闪现一丝惊讶。实际上刘昊然自己说完也愣住了。其实他完全没必要如此坚持，可那一瞬间，他真的好希望留住那双笑眼。

也许与学校并没什么关系。也许他只是想要对方答应自己什么，仿佛这样前途未卜的将来就能拥有一丝确定性。

又或许只是不想放走这好时光。

吴磊的眼镜瞪得圆圆的，过了一会儿又眯起来笑了：“嗯。”他盯着盘子里的菜看了一会儿，又莫名其妙来了一句，“不过，我可不叫你师兄。”

“为什么？”刘昊然不平。

“不为什么。”

“你总得有个理由吧。”

“谁叫你不和我一起上极速前进。”

“啊？”刘昊然更摸不着头脑了，“那不是我们俩档期对不上然后说好了一起推的吗？”

“我不管，”吴磊嘴一撇，声音里都带些得瑟，“反正你没和我上。”

恃宠而骄，他在心里想，吴磊你真是飘了。

刚刚上来的大盘鸡弄得刘昊然面前烟雾缭绕的，看不清对面吴磊的脸，只看得到吴磊红扑扑的脸在云里雾里挂着很甜的笑，那种藏了小秘密的甜。

过分谨慎反而容易错失良机。刘昊然耳边响起一个声音。

他舔舔嘴唇，喉咙忽然有些干：“那要是我们俩有一个可以一起上的综艺呢？”

对方抬头疑惑地望向他，没反应过来。

“是这样的，”刘昊然搓了搓手，“我有一个关于综艺的想法。”  
“我想做一档关于年轻人的综艺。网上对这个一直呼声很高，就，都是90后的这种综艺。”

刘昊然感到喉咙口都要烧起来了，刚刚怎么把奶茶喝那么快呢？现在都没什么能润润嗓子。

“你知道的，大家也总是提到，特别想看吴磊刘昊然一起玩，之类之类的。”  
“然后，正好也有一个策划人找到我，我们聊了一下想法，感觉还不错。”

刘昊然觉得自己手心都开始冒汗了，虽然他也不知自己在紧张个什么劲儿。

“所以，要是这个综艺办成了……”  
“你愿意来吗？”

吴磊愣了几秒。可就那几秒刘昊然都觉得漫长得要命，仿佛他焦躁地听着餐厅角落里飞虫振翅了一个世纪。直到他看见吴磊的嘴角抑制不住地上扬：

“当然！”  
那个声音里充满了惊喜。  
“我当然愿意！”

刘昊然满眼都是吴磊明媚的笑，恍惚的一瞬慌张地低下头去：“嗯嗯，嗯。”  
他傻笑着拿筷子去夹烤鱼半天夹不起来，也不知自己在那边嗯个什么劲儿，“嗯，那就好，嗯。”

吴磊干脆一筷子夹起一片鱼肉放进刘昊然的碗里。刘昊然愣了一下，然后扒拉了两口饭一起吃了。空气里又是沉默，但好像弥漫着笑意，那是他们俩的秘密。

吴磊看着刘昊然低头吃饭，心里升起一股奇异的幸福感。他回想了一下刚才的对话，发神经地想，怎么弄得跟求婚似的。

一块馕下去这个想法差点把吴磊噎死，他赶紧灌两口奶茶。在心里想自己产生这种有毒的想法一定是因为刘昊然问的时候把气氛弄得紧张兮兮，这有什么嘛大大方方问不就好了，难道还还怕我拒绝不成，是吧？

这让吴磊忍不住开始微笑。他有时觉得刘昊然有些杞人忧天患得患失，可是畅想与对方一起的未来又是另一回事了。有可以一起上的综艺了，那之后会一起拍戏吗？还是要“王不见王”呢？以后我们会拥有很多粉丝吗，他们也会吵架吗？不过，这与自己好像也不是特别有关系。倒是刚刚刘昊然说到艺考，他这段时间竟忽然对戏导很感兴趣。吴磊想如果自己哪天真的变成一个大导演，一定要请刘昊然来拍戏。

少年人花里胡哨的想法很多，但每一种都是有对方的。未来仿佛触手可及。

又遥不可及。

而看到面前埋头苦吃的刘昊然和他那挂在椅子上都是灰的中戏校服，吴磊又猛地被拉到现在。愣了一秒后，他笑了。

刘昊然再次抬起头时，发现吴磊仍旧盯着自己：“怎么了？”

吴磊还沉浸在自己的内心世界里，捧着脸无意识地答：“嗯，就觉得还是现在好。”  
“感觉可以这样看你吃一辈子。”

这个答案令刘昊然意想不到，而吴磊反应过来后赶紧结结巴巴地圆：“我是说，你吃起饭来特别香，看你吃饭都让人很有食欲……”

刘昊然愣住一秒后，惊诧的眼神中带了一丝得意。吴磊心里嗷地嚎了一声太丢脸了，自己今天是不是中邪！就这样他还不忘怪刘昊然：“刘昊然你烦不烦！”他冲他扔了一包纸巾，“吃完了没？吃完了赶紧走我十一点前要到家。”

“我送你回去。”刘昊然不慌不忙。

“不行，错过门禁怎么办？”吴磊不同意。

“我可以翻墙回宿舍。”刘昊然说得很轻巧，“或者我直接住宾馆得了。”

“你这也太……”

“你到底要不要我送你回去？”

“要！”吴磊心里的话不经思考就冲出了口。下一秒他看着刘昊然一副得逞的样子，又在懊恼自己太没出息了。

在吴磊懊恼之际，刘昊然打开吴磊刚刚扔给他的纸巾擦擦嘴然后起身：“走，带你去周围溜达溜达。”然后顺势牵起吴磊的手。

“喂……”吴磊吓得想把手抽回去。刘昊然一脸淡定地牵着他到柜台那儿结了账。吴磊的手不停地想挣开，可刘昊然手劲儿太大了，所以他只好干瞪着刘昊然。刘昊然感受到他的目光，歪头冲他眨眨眼。吴磊在内心吐槽，这个人连wink都不会，耍什么帅。

刘昊然一路把吴磊牵出餐厅才放手。吴磊愣了一下，疑惑地看着刘昊然。刘昊然转头道：“柜台高，老板娘坐着看不见。”

吴磊不知该说什么，半天憋出一句：“那你现在怎么不牵了？”

“你刚刚不是很不想我牵吗？”刘昊然似笑非笑地，吴磊觉得他很欠揍但又不知道怎么反击，只好在那儿闷着。

已经过了十一点了，凉风习习不像是夏天。吴磊望向天空说，你们北京污染太严重，都看不到星星。

嗷嗷嗷！刘昊然又表演大猩猩捶胸那一套给吴磊看。吴磊笑了，刘昊然你是不是只会这一招？

那你要我怎么样？真给你摘星星去？刘昊然撇了吴磊一眼。这个说法令吴磊自己都肉麻得浑身不自在打了个颤。

刘昊然饶有兴致地看吴磊的脸，吴磊，以前我只觉得你像小孩，没发现你有点像小女孩。

吴磊飞起一脚踹在刘昊然屁股上，你才像女的！

我是说看星星这点。刘昊然灵巧地躲过吴磊的攻击，一回头发现身后不远处有几个女生好像看着他们嘀嘀咕咕的。他拉住吴磊的手转进旁边的小胡同里。

“怎么了？”吴磊奇怪道。

“没什么，”刘昊然又朝胡同外望了一眼，“后面好像有人，我们等她们先走过去。”

“噗，”吴磊笑了，“你还有偶像包袱啊？”

刘昊然转头望向吴磊，月光正好打在吴磊脸上，露出他明亮的双眼。风吹得树叶沙沙作响，知了不要命地叫着，可能是害怕错过歌唱的时节。菊儿胡同里很多鼓楼，可以听到对面楼上的电视节目里吵吵闹闹的主持人，一个小朋友正在练菊次郎的夏天，还有老太太喊，老头子，快把阿花从晾衣杆上弄下来！阿花可能是猫的名字，也许还是只橘猫。

这真是个清凉的夏天。

刘昊然忽然低头抓起吴磊的左手，飞快地亲了一下他的掌心。

“喂！”吴磊惊叫一声把手抽了回来。

他瞪着眼睛看看手心，又看看刘昊然。刘昊然正平静地望着他，仿佛刚刚那根本不是一个暧昧的试探。而风总是适时地吹起，把胡同里的小喧嚣都吹跑掉。周围一下就安静了，像是全世界都在等一个答案。

憋了半天吴磊说出一句：“我没洗手。”

刘昊然笑了，松开他的手：“怪不得一股烤鱼味儿。”

可当吴磊以为刘昊然会就此作罢送自己回家，刘昊然继续专注地盯着他：  
“你别说你不知道我想要你回答什么。”

刘昊然看向他的眼神很认真，甚至有些严肃，吴磊大气都不敢喘。月色下的刘昊然特别帅，但是脸上的表情却不算温柔，有点咄咄逼人的架势。

吴磊真的有点吓着了：“……我真的没洗手。”

这回直接把刘昊然给气笑了，他指指吴磊说：“行，你自己洗手去吧。”  
然后长腿一迈头都不回地走出胡同。

看见刘昊然径直离开，吴磊也感到莫名其妙。他有点委屈地喊道：“刘昊然！你怎么回事啊！”

两秒后，刘昊然折返回来。

“算了。”他拉起吴磊的手，“我送你回家。”

不过最后刘昊然没能送成，因为他们刚走出小胡同，吴磊的妈就来了夺命连环call并且警告他助理已经去接他了，让他站在中戏门口不许动。

中戏离他们不远。走出菊儿胡同，走进南锣鼓巷，转进去就是。原路返回，总觉得比来时更快。

吴磊慢吞吞的，感到手心还是一片清凉，但手腕被刘昊然拉过的地方又很温热。他一步一步地数着自己的步子，看到路灯把两个人的影子都拉得很长。他偷偷地把手往前伸一些叠在对方的影子上，这样走起来时偶尔就像两个人在牵手。

这样走路其实不容易，一边看影子一边数步子。快到前面的拐角了，吴磊忽然停了下来。这是第几步，323步还是324步？对方的影子已向前去，追上又要补几步，是不是很快要走出胡同了？

刘昊然转身走了一段，却发现没人跟上来。一回头，吴磊还在原地磨磨蹭蹭。

“怎么了？”他走回去，有点担心地望着吴磊。

“刘昊然……”吴磊低着头。

“嗯？”

吴磊抬起头望住对方，心底深呼吸一口气向前走去。

一。  
二。  
三。

他伸手捧住刘昊然的脸吻了上去。  
刘昊然大脑直接当机，人像被固定在原地不能动一样。

吴磊没有闭眼，那是个短促又轻柔的吻。望着对方眼中的惊讶，他想，是三步。

原来走向你只需要三步。

吴磊放开刘昊然的时候，刘昊然都懵了：“你……”

吴磊看了他一眼，又望向菊儿胡同的出口：

“你看啊，前面就出去了。”  
“我是说，今晚像是做梦一样。”  
“好像走出这个胡同，梦就醒了。”  
“你懂我的意思吗？”

吴磊眼神闪烁着，那里好像有一片星河，刘昊然点点头。

“所以……”吴磊的下半句话还没说完，刘昊然拉他入怀吻了下去。

和自己的蜻蜓点水不同，这一吻……吴磊不知道怎么形容。他有些紧张，睁着眼睛不敢动。他刚刚看见刘昊然接吻时一直闭着眼，所以他想他也应该把眼睛闭上。

可他好想多看他几眼。

“没关系啊，”他感到刘昊然的嘴唇印下这一吻时的温度，对方下巴上还有一点点胡渣，温暖地贴着自己。  
“我们还有很多很多梦一起去做。”

仿佛被投入深海再一起下沉。

吴磊心里一颤。  
“好。”  
他把眼睛闭上了。

/

少年的爱情困在了菊儿胡同里，清凉的夜晚印在他掌心的吻上。  
如同仲夏夜之梦。

FIN


End file.
